Fate
by Seif114
Summary: Collage, a good job, moving out on her own, finding a boyfriend, getting married and having fun with friends. That is what Nearah exspected of her life. However when one bad thing leads to another and she crosses paths with a devil, can she still have all those things she though she would? Or does fate have other plans for her? OC / Vergil
1. Chance meetings

**Fate  
Chapter 1: Chance meetings**

_"I truly, truly believe that I was going in that direction and all of a sudden fate took me and put me here. It's like something else has other plans for me." –Christopher Atkins  
_

* * *

"Nearah, are you up yet?" My dad calls from downstairs. His words stir me from my sweet slumber and a groan escapes my throat. Slowly, my bright purple eyes open, but quickly regret it when they are met with bright sunlight shining in through my bedroom window.

My heavy eyes beg to be reclosed, but fighting off sleep, I glance at one of the three clocks in my room. "Shit!" I spring up in bed to quickly and end up falling out of said bed and onto my messy bedroom floor. Standing and rubbing my sore butt, I hurry to find clothes to wear. Once dressed, I quickly brush out my blonde hair and run downstairs. The kitchen is full of the smell of breakfast.

_'Too bad I MAJORLY over slept and can't have any.'_

I snag an apple as I slip on my shoes and grab my school bag.

"Twenty two, in college and you still manage to oversleep almost every day." My dad chuckles as he enjoys his breakfast at the table.

"You could have woken me up sooner!" I whine.

"Ya, I COULD have." He grins.

"Meany!" I pout and playfully stick my tongue out at him before rushing off to my car. The drive to my college takes about fifteen minutes, and an extra five to find parking. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I lock the car and start to run towards the building.

_'I might actually make it!'_

As I reach the front door, my cell phone goes off. I continue to run down the hall towards class as I skim over the text message.

_'Nearah,  
After school can you pick up a few things from the store? We're running low. Here's the list.  
Bread, Milk, Lunch meat, Shampoo, and bacon. Also, feel free to pick up whatever for yourself, just make sure to watch how much you spend; neither of us gets paid this week.  
_ -_Dad'_

Turning my cell phone on silent, I walk through my class room door just in time. Walking to my seat next to my two best friends, Melody and Ishon.

"I swear I'm getting you five alarm clocks for your birthday so you will never oversleep again." Melody can't help but to smile.

"Don't bother, I'd most likely just sleep through all five." I sigh.

"How about a fog horn then?" Ishon smirks.

"Knowing Nearah, it wouldn't make a difference." Melody argues.

A few hours later, class lets out. Thankfully, it was the only class I have for today. As I walk down the hall towards the parking lot, my stomach makes its hunger known in the form of an angry growl.

"It's not my fault. If you want to be angry with anyone, yell at brain for not waking me up and ears for not telling me my alarm was going off sooner." I frown at my stomach.

"Nearah, wait up!"

I stop at the familiar voice and turn to see Melody. "What's up Mel? Something wrong?" I frown

"I have a favor to ask." Her eyes are pleading. "I was supposed to drop these notes off to Liz after school because she's still sick, but I just got a call from my dad and my brother was in a car accident and-"

I cut her off by grabbing the notebook from her hand. "No need to example, I can drop it off before I go shopping." I offer a comforting smile.

"Thanks Nearah! You're a life saver!" She sighs in relief; however worry for her brother remains in her eyes.

"If you need ANYTHING..." I start.

"You'll be the first to know." She offers a small smile before rushing off.

Unlocking my car and sliding into the driver's seat, I toss my school bag onto the passenger seat along with the notebook. After buckling up, I start my old car and head out to Liz's. It doesn't take long to reach her house and after dropping the notebook off to the poor sick girl, I head to the store. Thick dark black clouds in the distance tell me that if I don't hurry, I'll have to drive in the storm. Five minutes from the store my car's engine shuts down. I do my best to park it in an alley before it stops rolling completely.

"What could POSSIBLY be wrong?! Don't die on me NOW! I just took you into the shop last week and everything was 100% fine!" I do a quick examination of my car and find no problems with it. As if to annoy me farther, my stomach repeats its angry yell.

"You can shut up." I poke my stomach. "And you need to behave and not randomly die on me!" I kick my car's tire. I pull out my cell phone to call my dad for a ride, only to find that the battery's dead on it.

"B-but I just charged you last night! Bad cell phone!" I pout. With a sigh, I glance back to the rain clouds, which are now much closer. Grabbing my school bag and everything valuable from the car, I lock the doors and decide to walk to the store then home. The 'walk' turns into a run then a sprint as rain starts to fall more and more heavily from the dark sky.

By the time I reach the store, I'm soaking wet. As fast as I am able, I gather up the items that I remembered were on the list and pay. At the door, I hesitate to go home. The rain has picked up to the point where it's a down pour. "Well, here we go." I mummer to myself before stepping out into the wet world.

It's even darker out than when I went in, due to night time setting in. As if to make matters worse, due to construction, I have to take a longer, creeper way home down unfamiliar city streets.

As I quickly walk along, I spot five dark figures leaning against a building. Holding my breath, I pray that I can slip past the thugs unnoticed. Unfortunately, the world just isn't on my side today.

"Hey, check out the hot babe."

"Little girls shouldn't be out in the rain. What would your daddy say if he your dress got dirty."

"Why not come with us and get out of the rain baby? We can have a LOT of 'fun' while we wait for the rain to stop."

"Leave me alone." Fear evident in my voice.

"I 'love' the shy types." One says while flashing me a slimy grin. Another grabs my wrist, but I manage to break free, only to fall on my butt.

'Bad time to be clumsy Nearah!' I mentally yell at myself.

Soft footsteps drawing closer quiets the thugs. All but two turn to see who their next victim will be; the other two keep their eyes on me like predators.

"Hey…! Get a load'a this one!" The thug leader smirks as a white haired man dressed in a blue coat and carrying a katana like sword approaches. He too is drenched from the rain.

"What, you get lost on the way to the runway, pretty boy?" One thug taunts. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, fruit loop!"

"Nice sword ya got there, bub."

"Check it boys! Loser thinks he's a real samurai!" The thugs block the man's way.

"Listen up, tough guy—this here's OUR territory!" The leader speaks up. "You fond of breathin' you pay the toll! This sword'll do. We won't kill ya…maybe we just cut you up a bit…" The leader reaches for the man's sword but stops only inches from it when all of the fingers on his right hand are cut off and fall to the ground. Not even a second later, his head and torso get cut in half. The rest of the thugs meet the same fate immediately after.

The only clue I can find to explain what happened is the white haired man's hand on the handle of the sheathed sword.

_'He was so fast I didn't even see it!'_

My mind is still trying to comprehend what just happened when the man starts to walk away.

"W-wait!" I stand up on shaky knees. The man stops and turns to face me; his expression is cold, stony and indifferent. His eyes are filled with annoyance and anger. "Um, I wanted to thank you…" My nerves are bundling up the more his cold ice blue eyes bare into my purple orbs.

"If you assume I disposed of those weak fools for your sake, you are strongly mistaken. They simply stood between me and my goal so I disposed of them." His voice is like a winters rain drowning me.

"Even if that is the case, I still want to thank you. Please, May I know your name?"

"The likes of you do not deserve to know such information and unless you want to end up like those thugs, then I strongly suggest that you leave me." The man turns to continue on his way, only stopping to run a hand through his hair and slick it back. Once the man is out of sight, I quickly gather up the fallen bags of groceries and run home.

**~~~Author Notes~~~**  
How many of you didn't exspect to see me post anything on here again? Come on, show of han...reviews. (can't really show your hands can ya?) lol  
Truth be-told, I didn't exspect to post anything on here again. However boredom will cause you to do many things you never exspected you would do. I started this story not long ago and on my deviant art it's already up to chapter 5. I figured before I got to far that I would edit a second copy of it (one that's in first person, not second, so fanfiction cant yell at me/delete my stories/ban me. So here's first person chapter 1. **(Let me know if you notice something I missed to change to first person)**  
All in all, it feels good to be back on here again. (however I won't be on here as much as I used to. Deviantart is my main posting grounds now) I do want to say a **HUGE ULTRA MEGA THANK YOU **to those of you that have followed me over to my deviantart account. :D You rock so much, bolders kneel before you in aw!

**Please review and let me know what you guys think! **(I'll give you a coooooookie~)

It's good to be back! :D  
-Seif


	2. Fears and Tears

**Fate  
Chapter 2: Fears and Tears**

_"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"_ –Vin Diesel

* * *

"We're meeting up at the library later right?" Ishon asks as both of us walk out of our class room and into the crowed hallways.

"Yeah. I have to stop home first and do some cleaning beforehand though. My dad tends to make a mess when I'm not home." ^_^;

"It's fine. We'll start our report about war then. See ya." He waves as he heads off in the direction of his car.

I slid into my own car and head home. The mechanic couldn't find ANY problems with it and so the reason why it suddenly died a few days ago is left unknown. After a quick stop for gas, I pull in my driveway and turn the car off before making my way inside. The house is unusually quiet; dad should have gotten home two hours ago. A quick check outside confirms that his car is parked in the garage. I place my school bag on the table before cautiously leaving the kitchen and going down the small hallway the leads to his room. Quietly pushing the door open, I find him sitting on the edge of his bed, a large box next to him on the floor. A large book that I can make out to be a photo album is open in his hands.

"There you are. I was wondering why it was so quiet." The little bit of worry inside vanishes as I take a seat next to him. Remembering what the box contains, I try to fight off that same sadness that happens whenever the box makes an appearance outside of the hall closet.

"You look just like your mother…" Dad murmurs quietly as both of us gaze at the photos. A brown haired woman is seen in all of them, sometimes she's with a younger me, and other times my dad.

"I miss her to." I frown. "It's hard to believe that it's been ten years."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Did they ever catch the thugs that did it?" I look to dad, but he keeps his eyes on the photos. Thoughts of the thugs that the white haired man killed a few days ago flash through my mind.

"No…." Anger and grief build inside of him. "How can a person, ANY PERSON, kill a young mother and burn down her house?! I-it's just not human!" Tears now roll down both mine and his cheeks.

"I know, but she would have wanted us to be happy." I try to comfort not only him, but myself.

A heavy sigh leaves his lips. "You're right, Nearah." He carefully places the photo album back into the box before turning his attention to me. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"After I clean up the house a little bit I'm heading to the library to work on a report with Ishon." I smile. Standing and leaving his room, I return to the kitchen and start to wash the pile of dishes in the sink. Once they're done and are drying, I quickly sweep and mop the old tile floor. A glance at the clock tells me that I will have at least two hours at the library before it closes for the day. Hopefully I'll be able to at least get a good start on my report.

The actual car ride to the library takes about 18 minutes because I live on the edge of town, a short ways away from the house that burned down when my mom died. I don't mind, I find it more peaceful to be farther away from the loud busy city life.

Walking into the library, I find Ishon sitting at a table in a corner next to a large window. I set my bag on the table before plopping down in the seat across from him.

Two hours later, we both have a good chunk of the report finished when the library closes. "Carful driving home, people are idiots." Ishon reminds as he makes his way across the library parking lot to his own car.

"I know thanks! You to!" I shout back. The streets are fairly empty as night rolls in. It doesn't feel like a normal night. The darkness is a creepy eerie one that is setting off warning bells in my head. As I pull into the driveway and into my fenced in backyard I spot my dad's car outside the garage, which is odd. He ALWAYS parks his car in the garage. And to make matters more concerning the driver side door is open slightly. The only light is from my headlights, which dies when I turn the car off behind his, and the light inside his car due to the open door. Cautiously opening my door and leaving it open for extra light; I slowly walk over to the cracked open driver's door.

A gasp leaves me and I freeze in place a few feet from the door when I discover what's keeping it from shutting. An arm, covered and dripping in fresh blood is hanging out of the door. A gold ring on one of the fingers confirms it to be my dad's. A growl erupts from the darkness on the side of the garage by my dad's car. Not wanting to meet the same fate as the man that gave me life, I turn and run as fast as I am able to my own car and slam the door shut and locking the car. Jamming the keys into the ignition, I watch as the headlights reveal what produced that blood chilling growl only a short ways away from where I were standing.

A creature that could only describe as a mutated lion stares back at me with glowing red eyes. All of its 'fur' is gone to reveal reddish dried skin that is stretched tightly across its boney body. I cannot miss the gleaming red liquid dripping from its pointed teeth and large mouth. As much as I don't want to believe it, in my heart, I know that my dad is dead.

Putting the car in reverse, I quickly back out of the driveway in an attempt to get away from the horrid creature; only to have it run towards the car. I race down street after street, ignoring all stop signs and lights. At least not that many people are on the road tonight to get in the way of my escape. A glimpse in the mirror shows that the creature is not only following me, but is close behind as well. Turning down a side street, I make it halfway when the car, like a few days ago, stops and the engine dies. "NOT NOW!" I panic. The only thing on the street are abandoned business buildings.

As if it knows I'm trapped, the lion creature slowly walks towards the dead car. Suddenly it jumps high into the air, only to land on the roof of the car, denting it down. It's large sharp claws pierce the roof like butter and I then realize that I am no longer safe locked in my car. It can, and most likely will, cut the car open and eat me like a can of tuna. In a last ditch effort for a chance at surviving, I swing open the car door and run like hell down the side street.

Aside from the sounds of my heavy breathing and the creature behind me, something else catches my sensitive ears. Footsteps and they are heading in my direction. My eyes widen with surprise when I discover who their owner is.

His white hair stands out in the darkness of the night as the man that saved me from the thugs a few days ago walks closer with a semi fast, confident pace. More to my surprise than the fact that I'm running into the white haired man again, is the fact that I no longer hear the lion creature behind me. Stopping to take a quick glance over my shoulder, I see that the creature no longer has its attention set on me, but the blue coated man.

**"Son of Sparda! You dare show your face after your father's betrayal! I shall end you and take your power!"** The Lion like creature screeches at the mysterious man before lunging off the ground towards him.

The man, who is now only a few feet from me, stops and grips his sword. The next thing I know, the lion creature is in pieces on the ground slowly turning into sand. The white haired man then continues to walk down the street like nothing happened.

I take a deep breath in hopes to calm some of my nerves. "Wait a second!" The man stops but does not make any move to turn to me. "I know that you did it for yourself and not for me, but thank you for killing that….thing." I glance to the sandy remains of the lion. "I'm Nearah and I was wondering if I could tag along with you for a while."

"I have no desire for company, little alone from someone as pathetic as yourself." I frown at his words.

_'Of course he wouldn't want me to follow him like a lost puppy. But it was worth a try. The last place I want to be is home alone. Sure I could go over to Melody's, Liz's or Ishon's but what if another one of those creatures attacks. Not only would I and my friends die, but it would be MY fault for leading the monsters there in the first place.'_

"Go home like a good little girl." With that, the man starts to walk away again.

"I would…if I had a home to return to. That lion…thing, killed my dad, and only living relation." I frown. "So PLEASE sir, let me tag along with you. At least for a little bit! I know you can kill those things and if there are more then…." I stop knowing that I probably sound even more pathetic than before.

The man stops and turns to lock his blue eyes with my purple ones. What feels like minutes goes by as his eyes seem to look into my very soul before he finally breaks the stare and turns his head back down the street the way he was going before I stopped him. "…Vergil."

"…Huh?" I say confused.

"You asked for my name. It is Vergil." With that, he continues on his way. I just stand there surprised and still slightly confused. "I'm not stopping if you fall behind girl." His words snap me out of it and I realize what he meant. A small sense of relief washes over me knowing that I will be safe, at least for now.

**~~~Author Notes~~~**

Hi guys! *Waves* So I found time to edit chapter two today and get it up and posted for you guys. (Don't you love me?) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. It feels weird to edit my chaps to first person. Like a puzzle piece that dosen't fit or something, but what ever, this isn't the main site I post stuff to. *shrugs*

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU SPOT SOMETHING I MISSED TO CHANGE TO FIRST**** PERSON!**

**Because this is chapter 2 I won't be posting the next chapter until I get TWO REVIEWS. See what I did there? And the number of reviews will keep going up with the chapter number. Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha! *Evil Laugh***

Anyways, now that things are getting a little more interesting, I hope you'll enjoy it more.


	3. Monsters Among Us

**Fate**  
**Chapter 3: Monsters Among Us**

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."  
–Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

My mind is glued on the image of my dad's blood soaked hand as I pay no attention to where I and Vergil are going. All I know is that we have been walking for quite a long time. I am pulled from that haunting image when Vergil stops. Looking up from my feet for the first time since I started to follow the white haired man, I discover that he has lead the both of us to an old graveyard, with an even older church. As the both of us enter the graveyard and draw closer to the church, I spot a dark figure leaning against the ancient structure, who turns out to be a bald headed man dressed in black.

"There you are. What's this? Found yourself a pet?" A small smirk appears on the man's face at the sight of me standing behind Vergil.

"She is none of your concern Arkham." Vergil warns.

The man drops the subject, but the smirk remains on his lips. Something in my gut is telling me to be very cautious around this 'Arkham' man and I decide to take its warning. "The structure is located on the lower level of the burial crept that this church was built on. There should be an entrance inside." Arkham enters the church, followed by Vergil and finally, myself. The three of us make our way to the back of the church where a stone spiral staircase leads into thick darkness under the church. Arkham takes the opportunity to light a candle before leading the way down into the crept.

Once in the crept, the three of us walk down halls and stairs deeper and deeper into the old burial site. The air is musty and smells bad and I do my best to deal with it. "Born from dust…They appear as devils…anytime, anywhere…shapeless, elusive. Demons." Arkham says. "Their existence is through to be mere superstition. It seems odd that they hide themselves, don't make themselves known. Surly their numbers make them an unstoppable force."

"They require a medium because they are weak. Lowest of the demon castes." Vergil replies as I do my best to not get freaked out by their conversation. After all, I was attacked by a lion monster THING, now I'm with a creepy bald guy and a obviously dangerous cold hearted guy, in an old burial crept in an old church, at night, and now out of ALL the topics they could talk about they chose demons and devils. Fun. -_-;

"They move freely, but without purpose. They lack individuality. They are legion, but lack the will and intellect to make use of that fact." Vergil continues. "Freedom without individuality is not strength."

"Can we really describe such an existence as LIFE then?" Arkham questions.

"Oh, they're alive all right. I've killed enough of them to know that's a fact." Vergil's words send chills down my spine.  
_  
'Demons are real? Then…was that THING that killed my dad…was that a demon? Was my dad killed by a demon?!'_

As much as I want to dart out of this creepy crept, and as many warning bells that are going off in my head from the two men in front of me, I know two things for sure. Demons exist, and Vergil can kill them where as I cannot.

"I see…" Arkham ponders. "To kill ones so low hardly seems worth the time." Opening and going through a rusty iron gate, I follow them into what appears to be the oldest part of the crypt. The walls are made of skulls and bone columns hold the structure up.

"Catacombs." Vergil observes.

"Not unlike a graveyard, yet its essence is somehow…beautiful. The stones used here are much older than those interred. They have more history, as well. Ah, if these walls could talk, what would they say…?" Arkham admires the skull lines halls.

"They'd probably ask for an air freshener." I frown. The horrid smell of the outer crept was nothing compared to the small in this deeper part. How can things without any flesh left to rot smell this bad?

"…Of their master?" Arkham finishes while slightly glaring at me.

My eyes widen at the sight of a very large angelic statue. Despite it looking like an angel, something feels…off about it. Its Torso is connected to its lower body by only its spine and a large nail is rammed through its right foot.

"Another Devil." Vergil stares at the giant statue.

"So, you say. To me…he looks like an angel." Arkham retorts.

"You'd be wrong."

"Semantics. Were they not once one and the same?" Arkham questions Vergil.

"So I hear." Vergil replies before moving towards the statue, never breaking eye contact with it.

My mind is reeling and I don't even hear their conversation anymore.

_'That angel statue…is a devil? That means it's just like that demon that killed my dad! What's stopping it from attacking me right now? Who says it won't?! Sure, Vergil seems strong enough to take care of himself AND he easily killed not only those thugs, but that lion creature as well. But this thing…this 'devil' is MUCH bigger than either of the previous enemies he's disposed of. And who's to say that Vergil won't turn his blade on me?!'_

It's that thought that has kept me quiet this whole time. He is obviously a man that is easy to anger or annoy. And, like with the thugs, when he is displeased by a person's presence, he has no problem disposing of the source of that displeasure.

"Do not believe that which you see." Arkham's words to Vergil bring me out of my thoughts.

"I tire of these riddles, old man." Vergil's voice shares the potent venom as his glare, which is directed at Arkham. I notice that Vergil now stands close to the angelic demon's right foot; as if he was examining the carvings in the nail which is driven through said foot.

"We have formed an alliance for mutual benefit. You must be careful…Vergil." Arkham's warning only upsets Vergil that much more.

"You need my protection, and I have given it…so long as you are useful to me." Vergil draws his sword and points it at Arkham threating. "But make no mistake…there is NO 'WE'." Vergil sheaths his sword.

"As you say. I shall endeavor to stay useful to you, then." Arkham's words are sharp as he glares back at the white haired man. "As you, my dear boy should remember to stay useful to ME." Arkham takes a deep breath to calm the atmosphere. "Once, the legend says, heaven was at war…and the earth was ripped apart over and over again. The link between heaven and earth was rendered unstable. And from their boundaries, the underworld was born…and chaos spread. The marauders became known as demons…and in the ensuing slaughter, many humans lives were lost."

Arkham makes his way over to the nail by Vergil, leaving me to stand alone. If what they say is true and that statue thing IS a demon, there is no way I am going ANYWHERE near it! Yet Arkham's story intrigues me. Hey, if demons DO exist, then I might as well learn as much as I can!

"All seems lost." Arkham continues. "Until one of the demons woke up to justice, and by his own hand sealed the road to the demon world, and with powerful dark magic help it fast. There is a record in the demon sword documents of several demons who, as punishment, had their names taken from them."

"Names?" Vergil eyes the giant inscribed nail.

"There." Arkham motions to a part of the nail where the inscribing's chipped away. "You see…the names have been chipped away. Of course, this is not reality. Just a representation of it. When heaven and earth were rent asunder, a demon god with black horns emerged from the darkness. He hammered a giant spike into the earth so that heaven and earth would never again be split apart. To prevent the spike from removing itself, he chained the undying one to it, and cast an eternal seal. To demons, names are truth…and of far more consequence than some corporeal viscera. A demon's name is its power…and the very fabric, the mold of the demon itself. To take away its name is to render it powerless."

Arkham's tale leaves me in shock. Demons are real; I myself have proof of that. So if demons are real, than I can only assume that his tale is true as well. For a demon…no…for ANY being to be that powerful….that's the only thing about the story that I cannot wrap my mind around.

"Such a thing…It's impossible!" Vergil shares some of my unspoken surprise.

"No for Sparda. Sparda is power without equal! Elder demons are but gnats, beneath his notice. And Sparda possessed many qualities unheard of to the demon world." Arkham turns his gaze to Vergil as a teasing smirk appears on his lips. "Perhaps that is why he turned against them…"

Vergil's only response is to glare at the bald man before moving back to get a better look at the angelic demon, Arkham following to stand beside him.

"Those eyes are always watching. They miss nothing. For 2,000 years he has watched…I only wish I knew what he thinks of what he sees." As Arkham continues his lecture, I block his words out when I notice Vergil holding a hand lightly in front of his face.

_'Is he okay? He looks….surprised? Concerned? The VERY last thing I want is for something to happen to him because that means I'll be stuck here alone with Arkham.'_

A shiver runs down my spine at the thought.

"…You do intend to defeat him, do you not?" Arkham's words not only snap me out of it, but Vergil as well.

"You presume much, Arkham. Too much." Vergil death glares at the angelic devil.

"Forgive me. An old man's vanity. Nothing more."

Vergil's eyes widen slightly as he continues his stare off with the demon. Suddenly, I see something whip through the air and the demon's head is sliced from its body before crashing and shattering on the floor.

"I am no insect." Vergil says a hand on his swords handle.

_'How can anyone move THAT fast?! One minute, he's just standing there looking at the demon, the next the things head is severed from its body! It just isn't human!'_

"So I see…please…give me back my name…son of Sparda." The demon's head pleads.

_'Son of Sparda? Sparda….Sparda…I KNOW I've heard that name before, but I can't put my finger on it. Wait! Wasn't Sparda that one devil in Arkham's story? The devil that took away those demon's names and helped the humans fight against the underworld? But…if Vergil is his son…'_

"I have no name to give you, demon. You lost it 2,000 years ago." Vergil, turning his back to the demon, starts to walk past me towards the stars that lead back through the crept. "Clean slate, demon. You want a name? Give yourself whatever name you'd like."

"I understand." The demon's head crumbles into dust. "Our name shall be Gouman. When the seven are assembled, even heaven will not be out of our reach. The seven bells shall ring and we shall celebrate the return of ancient fear, the ascent of the lord of the demon world. That day…shall come soon." The demon's body, like its head, crumbles to the floor.

I turn to find Vergil already climbing the stairs, and run over to catch up, leaving Arkham to examine the remains of the demon.

_'If Vergil really IS the son of Sparda, that devil from Arkham's story, then does that mean he's a devil also? That defiantly would explain how he is able to move so fast and easily kill other demons. Maybe it's time I did my own research on the subject. And who better to ask than the person who first told me the story of Sparda? As much as Arkham creeps me out, he is very knowledgeable on the topic of demons and devils. For now, I just have to be careful not to get on Vergil's bad side.'_

**~~~Author Notes~~~**

Hi guyyyyyyyyyyyssss~! :3 Hope you tolorated this cahpter. I personaly don't care for it and it's my least fav chap. I find it boreing, but it is nessasary. It you haven't noticed by now, it IS following the manga for DMC3. (which is what this chap mainly is) The next chapters will be much better! I promise!

***LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANYTHING I MISSED TO CHANGE TO FIRST PERSON!* ** Ok guys, you know the drill. This is _**Chapter**_** THREE** so I want _**THREE**_ **_Reviews_**as payment for writting and posting this chap. (as boring as the chap is)

Well, I'm off to Deviantart to work on chapter 6 of Fate. once that's up then chapter 6 of Of Gods and Devils and then chapter 6 of White as Ivory and so on and so on.~ Seif AWAY~~~~! *WOSH!* (Flies off into the sky)


	4. Knowing your allies…and your enemies

**Fate**  
**Chapter 4: Knowing your allies….and your enemies**

_"The key is to get to know people and trust them to be who they are. Instead, we trust people to be who we want them to be- and when they're not, we cry."_ -Unknown

* * *

As me and Vergil walk out of the old church, I couldn't be happier that I am away from that creepy crept. To my surprise streaks of warm colors are painted on the eastern clouds as the morning sun rises. The more that we get into the main section of the city, the more people that can be seen out on the streets. Some are dressed in suits, running off to a business meeting; others are mothers who are trying to get in some early shopping while their children are at school or day care. Cars rush by and I look into shop windows as I pass them.

A low growl catches my ears and I look down to my stomach.

_'Crap, I'm hungry. But what do I do? Wait to see where Vergil is leading the two of us? But who knows how long that will take. Will he wait for me if I ask? Doubtful. Maybe it's time to leave his company then. But if I do, will I be safe? All the city people around me, I envy them. They just go about their lives without the knowledge of greater creatures on the planet. I used to be like them. My only worry was getting to school on time and my only fear were simple thugs, from whom my mother lost her life. But not now. That all changed last night, when my father lost its life and I came face to face with a true monster.'_

Much to my surprise, the thought of the thugs that killed my mother still haunting the shadows is much more terrifying than the thought of demons hunting innocent humans like my father.

Another growl from my stomach brings me back to the matter at hand. I need food. But what are the consequences of it? Building up my courage I make my decision. "Um…Vergil?"

The blue coated man stops, but does not turn, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm getting really hungry…" I hesitantly start.

"You have ten minutes. If you're late, you're on your own." He warns as he leans against the brick wall of a candle shop.

"Thank you! I'll be really quick!" I quickly run off to a fast food place that I spotted not too far back. Thankfully I'm wearing the same pants that I had on when I went grocery shopping and forgot about the extra money that was left over, still in my pockets. Entering the fast food restaurant, I order a burger and a bottle of water. By the time I get my food and leave the restaurant, it's been about five minutes, which gives me just enough time to get back to Vergil. Deciding on eating on the way to save my stomach from anymore torture, I make sure my pace doesn't slow down.

"Hey girl!" A man calls for me from an alley as I pass by. Stopping, I look at the man who was obviously very distressed about something.

"What?" I ask, anxious to get back to Vergil before times up.

"My car broke down around the corner." The man points to a curve deeper in the alleyway. "Can you just help me to push it to the edge of the alley? A friend of mine would be able to tow it for me, but his truck won't fit down the alley. Please? It will only take a minute."

I wouldn't mind helping him now that I'm done eating, but will I be able to spare a minute? Biting my lip I think of how I wished someone would have helped me when my car broke down in the rain on the way to the grocery store. "Okay, but we're going to have to be quick. Someone is waiting for me and if I take too long then he'll ditch me."

A smile spreads on the man's face. "Thank you soooo much!"

As I follow him around the corner, I note how isolated it is and warning bells start to go off in my head. If this man tries to do something to me, then there would be no witnesses. Not even anyone to come looking for me.

"Where is your car?" I question nervously, noticing that there are none in the alley, little alone any signs that there ever was a car to begin with.

"In Hell!" The man before you twists his body in unnatural ways as skin moves and new appendages appear. The end result is a creature that I could not even begin to describe; a monster; a demon.

Instinct kicks in and I scream as I turn to run back towards the main roads. I feel sharp claws grab my calf, cutting into the flesh and making my warm blood flow down my leg. More screams leave me as the demon tosses me against a building like I was a child's toy ball. Tears stream down from my eyes as I yell out, my back throbbing in pain from the impact. It's been longer than ten minutes since I left Vergil, which means that he's long gone and can't save me; that is if he would save me at all, even if he were here. My mind is half fuzzy as I sit up due to the impact of my head hitting the brick wall with such force.

The monstrous demon steps towards me, claws drawn, ready for the kill. I prepare myself to see my mother and father again when, out of nowhere, the demon is cut in two and falls to the ground as it disinagrates into a pile of sand. Looking past where the demon now lies, I see a figure approach from the direction I had entered the alley from.

As the figure comes closer, relief and shock flood over me. "Vergil?"

"You're late." A strong frown is on his face as he locks his eyes on me.

"I'm sooo sorry! I was on my way back and I would have been on time when this man asked for my help to move his car that had broken down, only the man turned out to be a demon and he attacked me and…" I stop myself realizing that my ranting is annoying my savor. "But why did you come looking for me? I thought for sure that you would have just left."

Vergil only turns and walks back towards the main streets. "Come."

Realizing that I will never get my answer from him, I hurry to catch up. The two of us continue on our way, the destination unknown to me. The silence between me and Vergil isn't an awkward one; more like he has no wish to begin a conversation and I can't think of anything to say that would remotely interest him.

"….Hey Vergil?"

"Hm?" He doesn't even bother to glance at me.

"I just wanted to say thank you. When we first met, you said that you didn't kill those thugs for my sake. And you obviously killed the demon that killed my dad because it attempted to attack you. But that one demon, a little while ago in the alley… correct me if I'm wrong but you had no reason to kill it. It never attacked you, at least that I know of, nor did it try to stop you. It was after me, yet you went out of your way to find me and kill it when you could have just left when I was late and you wouldn't have had to deal with me any longer. So, thank you."

"Hmph, Do not think I did that for you, girl."

A small smile graces my lips. I know he did and that he's just too prideful to admit it. "My name is not 'girl'. I told you before its Nearah. N.E.A.R.A.H. Nearah!" I pout. Vergil's only response is to shoot me a warning glare out of the corner of his eye.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Vergil and I reach a very large, three story mansion.

_'Does Vergil live here?! What does he do to be able to afford a house this big?!'_

The inside of the house is just as big as it looks from the outside. However, it's not the clean, white, fresh house you thought it would be. Sure there are expensive looking things in it, like the enormous chandler by the front door, but other than that, it seems fairly average.

"Oh my!" A female voice says from behind me and I stop following Vergil down one of the many hallways. Turning reveals a women who looks somewhere in her 40's. Her long black hair complements her completion.

"What happened to your leg?" Her voice is obviously full of concern.

Looking down reveals my bloody leg from where the demon grabbed me in the alley. I was so surprised that Vergil saved me that I completely forgot about that injury. "Oh that…" What do I tell her? That a demon attacked me? Think Nearah, think! Only one reasonable excuse pops into my head and, though it's a lie, I decide to go with it. "I was attacked by a group of thugs on the way here. Vergil took care of them though." Turning behind me to motion to Vergil, I frown when I find no one there.

The woman gently takes my hand and starts to guide me down a hall opposite from the one Vergil went down. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. I'll get you fixed up." She smiles. Her kindness is a nice change from the coldness that I am used to from Vergil.

On the way to the bathroom, I can't help but notice a large portrait in the hallway. In the middle is a girl who looks around my age. She has short black hair and different colored eyes, one blue, the other red. To her right, I recognize the woman as the same one who is now leading me to the bathroom. To the left of the both of them, to my surprise, is Arkham. Wait…this woman is Arkham's wife?! Uhg, my brain hurts just trying to comprehend how ANYONE, little alone a sweet woman like the one leading me, could marry a creep like Arkham. Then a thought comes to mind.

"Um, excise me, but I never got your name. I'm Nearah." I offer a smile.

She smiles back. "Kalina, Kalina Ann."

Once in the bathroom, Kalina tells me to sit on the counter as she digs out the first aid kit and a washcloth from a small closet. Wetting the washcloth in the sink, she carefully wipes away the partially dried blood to reveal three deep gashes from where the demon's claws tore at my flesh.

"Those thugs messed you up pretty bad, huh?" Kalina comments. As she cleans out the wounds, a few painful hiss's escape my lips. Once my leg is clean and bandaged, noticing how dirty my clothes are, she hands me some of her daughters clothes to wear while mine are being cleaned. The only outfit that fit me and looked decent, was one of her daughters school uniforms which consists of a white button up top with a black neck tie, and a gray plaid skirt that stops just above your knees with calf length white stockings and simple black flats. She also offers me a pair of dark blue plaid pajamas, which I accept for later. After all, I'm exhausted and who knows how long I'll be staying here. I decide to just change right into the pajamas; after all the only thing I want now, is sleep after being up all night.

Once changed into the comfortable, baggy attire, I emerge from the bathroom to Kalina, who had stepped out to give me some privacy. Much to my surprise, Arkham is also in the hallway, talking to his wife.

"My husband will take you to your room." She smiles sweetly. "If you need anything at all, just let me know." With that, she turns and walks down the hall a short ways before disappearing through a door.

"This way." Annoyance obviously in Arkham's voice. _'Why does Vergil allow her to follow him like a lost puppy? She, an innocent girl who is ignorant of the world around her. Who knows NOTHING! She will only get in our way! Doesn't Vergil realize this? There is no use for her so why keep her around if she's are nothing more than a burden? Fine, then. If Vergil wants to keep her as his little pet for now, so be it. However I will make sure that Vergil is FULLY responsible for her.'_Outside, Arkham is calm, inside, he's furious.

The silence between me and Arkham is very tense and I try to find some way, anyway, of lessoning it. "Arkham, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" He all but spits as if disgusted by me.

"I've only known about demons for a few hours when my dad was killed by one before me and Vergil met you at the church. From what you said about Sparda, he was obviously extremely powerful. Then that angel demon thing called Vergil the son of Sparda. If that's true then isn't Vergil also a demon?"

"Sparda was indeed powerful, but to simply call him such would be an insult. Do you know the story of Sparda?" Arkham pauses before continuing knowing already that I don't. "Long ago in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human world. He then impregnated a human woman, who bore twin sons. Shortly after that, he sealed the demon world off from the human world. However, being a demon himself, his power was also trapped in the demon world."

"Vergil has a twin brother and a human mom?" I question.

"Correct. His younger twin is named Dante. Both him and Vergil are half devils in whom Sparda's blood still flows." Arkham stops at a large wooden door on the third floor. "This is where you are to stay."

Opening the door reveals the room to be very spacious. To the left of the room is a large king sized canopy bed with countless pillows of different shapes and sizes. The far wall has multiple windows with thick curtains that are blocking out the current sunlight, making the room dim. A few chairs are in front of the large windows.

What alarms me is Vergil sitting in one of the chairs with a book in his lap and his long blue leather coat is removed and draped over the back of the chair he is in. His ice blue eyes glare over at me and Arkham in the doorway.

_'I have to share a room with him? With Vergil? What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Arkham, what is the meaning if this?" Vergil's voice drips like poison.

"Come now dear boy. If you want a pet you have to be responsible and take care of it." Arkham smirks, which only fuels Vergil's anger. With that, Arkham leaves, still smirking while he shuts the door behind him. _'With any luck, Vergil will have killed her by evening.'_

Vergil's eyes move from the closed door, to my nervous form across the room. His eyes lock with mine and I feel a chill run down my spine. His eyes are that of a deadly predator. One that is ready to strike and kill its prey at any second. I might be joining my parents sooner than I think.

After what seems like countless minutes Vergil returns his gaze to his book without a word. Slight relief washes over me knowing that the staring contest is over with, at least for now. I silently make my way to the large bed and crawl under the covers. Who knows, maybe this day was nothing more than a dream that I'll wake from later on. As I drift away from fragile consciousness, my mind goes back to what Arkham had told me.

Vergil is a devil.

**~~~Author Notes~~~**  
There's that third review I was looking for! :3  
Ima take it easy on you guys. Now, all I ask is 3 reviews per chap for me to update. You guys should be able to handle that!  
**(AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW IF YOU SPOT SOMETHING THAT I MISSED TO CHANGE TO FIRST PERSON!)**

THANKS GUYS! :D


	5. Alone

**Fate**  
**Chapter 5: Alone**

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_  
-Safe and Sound  
-By: Taylor Swift

* * *

Slowly, I feel my body waking up, but I don't open my eyes. I'm afraid to. If I do, what will I discover? Was my father dying and those demons all a nightmare? After what seems like countless minutes of mental debate, I hesitantly open my eyes to reveal a wall of windows on one wall; the thick curtains are pulled back to reveal the night sky and a pale moon.

Sitting up, I find Vergil in the same spot he was when I fell asleep. SHIT! Then…my dad really is…dead. I can feel tears threatening to flow, but I fight them back. My dad truly and sincerely WAS killed by a demon. Looking down at my feet on the bed in thought, I realize something. The bandage on my lower leg looks different. I had figured that there would have been at least some blood that had soaked through while I was asleep.

A glance towards the small garbage can by the bed reveals blood soaked bandages inside. So it WAS changed while I was asleep. Kalina is the only person that would have done that. I'm positive that Vergil wouldn't bother with me, and I doubt he's even moved at all since I fell asleep. And the thought of Arkham changing it…..well, that's a thought more terrifying than demons existing. I shiver at the thought. Besides, I doubt Arkham would have been gentle enough to not wake me if he changed it. And I know from experience that Kalina is very gentle. I smile to myself; I'll have to thank her when I see her.

Standing from the bed, I find my wounded leg to be tender and hard to put full weight on. On the other side of the room, I notice an open door that appears to lead to a small bathroom. Taking the school uniform that Kalina let me use, I enter the small bathroom and shut the door. After a quick shower, and changing into the school uniform, I exit and make my way back to the bed, where I toss my pj's.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumble to myself when I note that the room lacks any clocks.

"About eleven hours." Vergil answers flatly.

"That long huh." Sure, I can sleep a long time, but I've never slept THAT long before. It's most likely because I didn't really want to wake up. I was too afraid that this wasn't a nightmare. Much to my disappointment, I am no longer sleeping and this is reality.

Vergil stands and moves to gaze out the window into the city night. "Alice. What do you want?" Vergil's tone is that of annoyance.

Confused, I look around the room only to spot a young girl who looks no older than 11 by the door. I didn't even notice her! When did she get there? "Arkham said that he'd be waiting for you in the basement."

Without a word, Vergil grabs his coat from the back of the chair and pulls it on as he leaves the two of us alone in the dim room. I can't help but notice the girls face as Vergil walked past her. It was full of disappointment and sadness. Was she expecting something from Vergil?

"You!" She turns to me, face full of anger.

"Yes?" Why is she angry at me?!

"Why is he nice to you?! I'm more beautiful than you'll ever be! So why will he pay attention to you and not even spare me a glance!?" She hisses.

I struggle to hold in a giggle. "Vergil? Paying attention and being 'nice' to me? He treats me no different than an insect."

Alice's face grows angrier. "In order to be treated like anything would mean he is still paying attention to you! You saw how he just walked by without a word. Even when he questioned why I was here, his voice was full of annoyance! Why is he able to tolerate you at all?! I'm prettier! I'm sexier! Why a normal, mortal, ugly girl like you?!" She screams before running out of the room, slamming the door shut in her temper tantrum.

"Vergil…tolerates me?" I mummer to myself surprised by the knowledge. "She has to be wrong. Vergil is just as cold hearted towards me as he appears to be with everyone else. Vergil is obviously just as annoyed by me as he is to Alice. Arkham made me share a room with Vergil. It's not like Vergil offered. He also just left me in the hallway when Kalina dragged me away to the bathroom. And he's always glaring at me every chance he gets…" I pause. "Alice is wrong. Vergil hates me."

With a sigh, I leave the room and wander the halls, down the stairs and to the main entrance hall. The kitchen has to be around here somewhere. I try my best to be quiet; it is night after all and I don't want to wake anyone up. Walking through a wooden archway, I discover that I have found the kitchen. Much to my surprise, I find Kalina still up, making some tea on the stove.

"Oh, you're up." Kalina smiles at me.

"Yeah." I smile back.

"I was just making some tea before heading to bed. Would you like some?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you." I accept her offer as she pours a cup for me and herself. We both lean against the kitchen counters, sipping on tea. "Oh!" I remember. "I want to thank you for changing the bandages on my leg while I was sleeping."

Her face becomes puzzled. "I never changed your bandages. After my husband showed you to your room, no one went in, or came out. We didn't want to disturb you. Hmmmm… weird."

She didn't change it for me? But if no one came into the room while I slept then…did Vergil change them while I was asleep? It's hard for me to imagine the cold hearted man helping me while I was sleeping. However he was the only other person in the room while I slept. And if he WERE to assist me, what better time than when I was unconscious?

"Oh! Did you hear what happened?" Kalina asks, and I shake my head. "It was the headline in the newspaper. They found this man's body in his car at in the back yard of his house on the outskirts of town. They think a bear or some animal attacked and killed him when he was getting out of his car. They're not sure what happened to his daughter. The last person to see her was her friend who was studying at the library with her that night." Kalina shows me the article in the paper. I fight back tears when the picture of the victim's house is my own.

I set your cup down on the counter. "Thank you for the tea, Kalina." With that, I leave the kitchen and head back to the stairs to the third floor. When I turn a corner to head down the hallway that mine and Vergil's room is, I spot Alice by the balcony, where if one looked over the edge it would reveal the first floor. Something was different about Alice. She seems…older. A LOT older. Instead of an 11 year old, the girl in front of me appears to be in her upper teens/lower twenties. I can see a raging fire in her eyes when she sees me. I attempt to ignore her and just walk past to my room. After reading that article in the paper, I'm on the edge of breaking down.

"You!" She spits, but I ignore her and attempt to pass her. Alice grabs my throat and slams me against the railing to the balcony, threatening to push me off and down to the first floor. "Don't ignore me!" Her grip on my throat increases and my hands grip her arm in a failed attempt to pull her away. "It's all YOUR fault! He won't even LOOK at me! If I kill you, if I take you out of the picture, then he'll be free from that distraction, and pay attention to me!" Her grip seals off my windpipe and I struggle to breath. Tears sting the corners of my eyes as my vision blurs. I can feel my body wanting to give up.

"Release her." I can hear his ice cold voice. Threatening and commanding. Not even a second after, the hand on my throat vanishes and I fall to the floor gasping for air. As my vision comes back to me, I see Vergil, his sword pointing at Alice's neck.

His gaze turns to me. "Stand girl." I do as he says. He is clearly not in a good mood, well as good of a mood that Vergil can get, and I do not want to test his patience.

"This is your last warning." Vergil glares at Alice. "Leave her be. I won't tell you a third time." With that, Vergil sheaths his sword, before turning to me. "Return to the room. You are to remain there until I return." I nod before Vergil jumps over the railing and lands with grace on the first floor.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Alice calls to him before running to the stairs.

"Dante is coming." Vergil simply says before walking away. Deciding to do as Vergil asked, I head to our room and shut the door behind me. I collapse onto the bed, tears flowing strongly from my eyes. My only living family died by something that's not supposed to exist, the man that saved me is cold hearted and frightening. And now an 11 year old demon girl is trying to kill me. This wasn't supposed to happen! I should be going to school, hanging out with friends and finding a place of my own to move into. Not this! Not, being all alone. Even if there was a guarantee that demons wouldn't attack me for the rest of my life, how am I supposed to go back to how I used to live?! The tears falling from my seem to be as endless as my sorrow.

**~~~Author Notes~~~**  
FINALLY! Took you guys long enought to leave 3 reviews to I could update. Nah, jk. You guys rock. :) (Though I have been waiting)  
I did a kinda rush job switching the POV from second to first for this chapter so let me know if I missed soething to change. (as always)

The next chapter is adorible~~~ 3 3. Wanna read it? Then I require 3 reviews as payment. ;P


End file.
